An anti-vibration actuator is set forth in Published Unexamined Patent Application 2011-22269 (Patent Citation 1). In this anti-vibration actuator, an image stabilizing lens is attached to a moving frame, and three drive magnets are attached to this moving frame. At the same time, three drive coils are attached to a fixed plate so as to face each of the drive magnets. Three steel balls are placed between the moving frame and the fixed plate, and by these three steel balls the moving frame is supported so as to be movable within a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. Furthermore, by sourcing current to the drive coil, a drive force is generated between the mutually facing drive magnets, and the moving frame can be moved in a predetermined direction. Note that the magnetism applied to the drive magnets is selected so that a predetermined drive force can be obtained between the drive magnets and the drive coils.
Furthermore, the pulling yokes are disposed on the rear side of the drive coils, i.e., the side of the drive coil facing the drive magnets. The moving frame is pulled to the fixed plate by the magnetic force acting between this pulling yoke and the drive magnet. Through the pulling of the moving frame to the fixed plate, the three steel balls placed between the moving frame and the fixed plate are sandwiched and held there-between.